Containers, such as steel drums, for the storage and transportation of solids and/or liquid, are generally manufactured by affixing top and bottom members to a drum shell or body with the resulting assembled drum being shipped as an empty container to user location. The transportation of assembled drums involves substantial freight charges due to the void volume of the empty containers.